The White Lady and the Seven Brothers
by jilian baade
Summary: Snow white with a twist! For the Silmfics birthday! No evil step mother, but a wicked uncle instead, and Prince Charming is the last person you'd think of.
1. Default Chapter

The White Lady and the Seven Brothers  
  
A completely crazy version of 'Snow White' for the Silmfics birthday.  
  
Aredhel was called the 'White Lady of the Noldor' for her pale skin and habit of wearing white and silver clothes. She loathed the name nearly as much as her cousin Galadriel detested her hair being constantly compared to the light of the two trees.  
  
Aredhel loved hunting and seeking adventure in the woods. Her mother constantly told her she should occupy herself in a womanly fashion, Aredhel was past the age of majority, she should be seeking a husband, not running wild in the woods. Aredhel knew would die of boredom in no time at all if she tried to settle to 'ladylike' activities such as needlework. She shuddered at the very thought.  
  
Now, her oldest brother Fingon had a great friendship with his half-cousin Maedhros. As Aredhel followed Fingon about when she was younger, she had come to know Maedhros and his six brothers well. All were of an age with her, or older, except the youngest, Amrod and Amras, the red-haired Twins. Aredhel was quite fond of the Twins, she thought of them almost as younger brothers, not half-cousins, and they were amusing as well. Like a pair of puppies. Aredhel knew that the Sons of Feanor, sometimes with their father, wandered far through Aman, with a restless desire to seek out new experiences that matched her own.  
  
So, she took to wandering with her cousins. Her parents really didn't approve, but as Aredhel's brother Fingon was often present, they consented to their daughter's wanderings. So it was that she was with the seven brothers when their father, Aredhel's uncle came home in a bad mood one day. He'd been to see Aredhel's only female cousin, Galadriel to ask her for some of her hair for a special project he'd been working on for some time. To Feanor's shock and anger Galadriel had refused!  
  
Aredhel and Fingon had gone home at their cousin's advise when Feanor had stormed into the house in a towering rage. As Aredhel rode home with her brother, she reflected for not the first time that she was very glad her father was of a more stable temperament than his older half-brother. Still, Feanor's sons had explained it wasn't really their father's fault; he was aptly named the Spirit of Fire, as he couldn't always control the fire in him, and his always volatile temper has been worse since their mother Nerdanel had left, and gone back to live with her parents.  
  
It was several days before Fingon and Aredhel received a message from their cousins, to ask if they wished to go on a hunting trip. Happily, the siblings rode to meet their cousins at their home, but it was with some unease they noted that Feanor was home, and in a suspiciously good mood, insisting on accompanying the younger elves on their hunting trip.  
  
Somehow, Feanor managed to make sure he was left alone in the house his niece, the others having gone on ahead to set up camp.  
  
'I believe you know your cousin Galadriel quite well?' Feanor asked.  
  
'Yes, uncle, I do.'  
  
'Then you could get some of her hair for me!' he stated rather arrogantly.  
  
'No, I can't do that! If Galadriel has refused, then she has good reason, and I shall not try to change her mind,' replied Aredhel.  
  
For a moment, Feanor neither moved nor spoke, and then with blinding speed, he threw Aredhel back against the wall, one hand wrapped hard about her throat. 'You will regret your refusal to aid me! You may look a Noldor, but you have the simpering weak nature of your foolish grandmother's people.'  
  
Aredhel felt weak and afraid, for Feanor had cut off most of her air, and she was choking. Terrified, she wondered if her uncle meant to kill her. Suddenly, his iron hard hold changed to her wrists, and Feanor dragged from the room. No one was about, screaming for help would avail her not, and Feanor was incredibly strong so fighting him was futile.  
  
He took Aredhel to an obviously disused room and locked her within, telling her she had but to agree to what he asked of her, and she would be released.  
  
For a day, Fingon and Feanor's sons believed Feanor when he said Aredhel had changed her mind and gone home, but something in Feanor's manner made Maedhros doubt his father. So Celegorm and Caranthir, the two who would be least missed, were dispatched to discover if Aredhel was at her home. She was not.  
  
Quietly, they reported this to Fingon and Maedhros. Plans were laid to search the Feanorians house as Curufin confessed to believing Feanor might be holding Aredhel there for some reason. Investigation proved that Curufin was right, and Maglor and the Twins provided a distraction while the others rescued Aredhel. Normally a strong lady, she collapsed with relief on being rescued, weeping all over her brother.  
  
'Where shall we take our cousin', asked Celegorm.  
  
'Some where father can't find her!' replied Maedhros.  
  
'The hunting lodge', said the Twins together. 'We spend so much time there lately, and Father doesn't like to go there much. He prefers camping in the woods.'  
  
So the brothers took Aredhel to the hunting lodge deep in the woods, while Fingon went to his home to explain to his parents where Aredhel was.  
  
Feanor had no idea what had happened to his captive, for his sons stuck together and Feanor had no reason to think that they had lied to him. He believed Aredhel's brothers must have discovered where she was, and rescued her, maybe with the help of servants.  
  
Aredhel found life in the hunting lodge interesting. Most of time, at least some of the brothers were present, and she spent her time exploring the surrounding woods with the seven brothers. Even the odd day when she was alone because Feanor required all his sons at home didn't drag as she'd feared, for Celegorm had taught her to speak the language of the birds and beasts and she had become friends with the deer and rabbits, and they would play at her feet or run through the trees with her.  
  
One day, Feanor overheard Curufin and Celegorm speaking, and guessed where his captive was. Angry with his sons as he was, he knew that they'd never help him gain control of their cousin again so he laid a plan. He would go the lodge when his sons were away and pretend to be very sorry for having held Aredhel captive. Then, when he had her confidence, she would pay! She would pay for refusing to do what he wanted her to, and most of all she would pay for making his sons act against him! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 TWL  
  
Aredhel sat in a clearing, playing with some young rabbits, and watching the little birds build their nests. She heard footsteps, those of one person alone, and thinking that is was likely to be Celegorm, the one of the brothers she was closest in friendship with, she sprang up with a glad cry, but to her horror was confronted by Feanor.  
  
Smoothly he spoke, 'I am sorry dear niece, for rashly confining you in my home. I was driven to anger by the thwarting of what would have been one of my greatest works; I never meant to keep you locked away for longer than a day or two. I'm really not an troll, you know!' As he spoke, she felt a curious inability to defy him come over her, and when he offered her a gift, she took it without question and immediately fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Thus it was the seven brothers found her on returning to the hunting lodge. Nothing that they did could rouse her, not even Maglor's song of power. Despairing, though they knew she was not dead, they lay her comfortably on the green grass of the clearing, and Curufin, Caranthir and Maedhros made a glass covering for Aredhel which they hoped would protect her while they were gone to seek aid for her from the Valar Orome, a great friend of Celegorm's.  
  
As hoped, Orome agreed to try to help with the problem, but could not promise not to report the whole incident to Manwe, as he felt Feanor needed punishment of some kind. With Orome was Huan, the great hound who usually dwelt with Celegorm but who had been staying with Orome for a while, visiting his parents and littermates. Curiously he had followed to see what the Feanorians were up to.  
  
The brothers watched intently as Orome removed the glass they had placed around Aredhel, and examined her.  
  
'I don't know that I can do much,' the Valar said at last. 'We might need to take Aredhel to Lorien, and ask him to awaken her!'  
  
Sorrowfully, the seven brothers prepared Aredhel to be moved to Lorien, when Huan decided this nonsense had gone on long enough. He jumped up on the raised platform the unconscious woman lay on and licked her hands, and then her face. Shocked at the Lord of the Hounds' behaviour, Celegorm started to call him away from Aredhel when Orome stopped him.  
  
'Nay, Celegorm, leave Huan be. For if you look closely, you will see the lady is starting to rouse!' said Orome.  
  
Sure enough, Aredhel suddenly sat up, 'Who has been licking me!' she demanded.  
  
Huan wagged his long tail, looking very pleased with himself as seven elves and one Valar collapsed in laughter.  
  
Maedhros it was who escorted Aredhel home to her relieved family. And they all lived happily ever after, till the day came when Feanor decided to make three great jewels of surpassing beauty.. 


End file.
